


Be With You

by Kagomekrizz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagomekrizz/pseuds/Kagomekrizz
Summary: A sus 20 años, Yuri Plisetsky lo tiene todo en la vida: fama, fortuna, medallas de oro y un formidable alfa como Otabek a su lado. Sin embargo, siente haber perdido parte de su pasión por el patinaje. Después de pensarlo mucho Yuri cree saber cómo recuperarla.





	1. Prólogo

_Un cuádruple flip, un triple loop y un triple axel._

Lo supo en el momento en que aterrizó con su derecha y su izquierda se abrió para darle equilibrio con una practicada gracia adquirida con el paso del tiempo. El filo de sus patines arañó limpiamente el hielo y giró casi automáticamente para enfrentar la voz de Yakov.

― ¡Oye, Yuri! ¡Has iniciado el triple lejos de donde clavaste el cuádruple! ¡Ten cuidado con la rotación y deja de levantar los brazos! ¡Primero concéntrate en pulir esa combinación! La entrada es difícil, conseguirás suficientes puntos aún sino los levantas.

El aludido soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración y cansancio, su respiración era pesada, sus hombros se movían con cierta violencia al respirar. Era la cuarta vez que fallaba esa combinación. Fatigado por el momento y visiblemente frustrado comenzó a deslizarse hacia fuera de la pista para buscar su botella de agua y una toalla. Los músculos de sus piernas comenzaban a doler después de haber estado practicando desde la mañana, el malestar se agravaba específicamente en sus rodillas y tobillos que tenían que aguantar el ritmo de su intenso programa después de varias horas de práctica.

Yakov lo esperaba allí con su eterno ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, los hombros rígidos y la postura de reclamo contenido, como si necesitara apenas un catalizador para comenzar a recriminarle hasta sus fallas en programas pasados.

Cualquiera pensaría que los años no habían pasado para el viejo entrenador pero Yuri sabía que eso no era cierto: el pasar del tiempo, el trabajo, los patinadores, Viktor y él mismo habían pesado fuertemente sobre sus hombros. Aun así, Yakov no pensaba en un retiro próximo y actualmente gozaba de una formidable reputación. Desde su debut como senior hasta ahora, había ocupado el podio junto con Viktor en primer y segundo lugar, invirtiendo las posiciones de vez en cuando y todos reconocían a Yakov como el mejor entrenador del mundo.

―Yuri, deja de holgazanear y ponte a practicar el programa de esta temporada. Tienes tiempo suficiente para trabajar en el de la siguiente.

― Dame un respiro ― le cortó casi de inmediato mientras pasaba de él y tomaba la toalla que había dejado en la grada más cercana. Yakov negó resignado y se dio la vuelta para mirar la práctica de los más jóvenes.

Agotado, el ruso se dejó caer en la banca más cercana, limpiando un poco del sudor en su frente, deshizo la cola que sujetaba su cabello dorado, permitiéndole caer libremente alrededor de sus hombros hasta su baja espalda. Ahora tenía veinte años y estaba en su mejor momento como patinador, aunque, realmente no era como si alguna vez hubiera tenido un mal momento, desde sus victorias en los campeonatos junior hasta su debut como senior su carrera no había hecho más que ascender pero era extremadamente exigente. Ahora entendía que llegar hasta donde estaba era mucho más fácil que mantenerse en él.

Aun así no iba a quejarse, aquello era lo que siempre había soñado y estaba satisfecho con el resultado de su arduo trabajo. Y no solo le iba bien en lo que respecta a sus sueños como patinador…

―Aquí tienes ― una botella de agua le fue ofrecida cálidamente.

El esmeralda de los ojos de Yuri se encontró con los castaños de Otabek. El kazajo sostenía la botella a su altura y ofrecía una afectiva sonrisa. El rubio aceptó de buena gana el agua, tomándola de las manos del otro y bebió. Otabek se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Yuri se dejó atraer y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del kazajo.

No era un secreto para nadie que Yuri Plisetsky era un omega, ya que se había presentado como uno poco después de su debut como senior. Tampoco era un secreto que Otabek y él eran pareja desde hacía un par de años. No podía quejarse de esto, de su vida privada, _―no tan privada hoy en día―_ , después de presentarse como un omega, Otabek había esperado un año para empezar a cortejarlo. Aún con su actitud, Yuri tenía que admitir lo increíblemente perseverante que era el kazajo para que finalmente lograse que lo aceptara como su alfa. Mentiría si dijera que no lo había deseado.

―Creo que haces un trabajo fantástico, Yuratchka ― reconoció Otabek, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el dorado cabello del menor y depositaba un beso sobre su sien. Yuri emitió un sonido suave que _―el alfa juró―_ casi sonaba como un ronroneo.

―Eres mi alfa ¿No es tu trabajo decir ese tipo de cosas? ― replicó con delicadeza. Frunció el ceño, esbozando una burlona sonrisa y dio un empujón en su hombro aplicando apenas algo de fuerza. El kazajo gruñó por lo bajo, fingiendo estar ofendido por la reacción del rubio.

― ¿Por qué escogiste esa melodía? ― dijo después de un momento cuando el cómodo silencio volvió entre ellos. Su mirada ahora se dirigía hacia los patinadores más jóvenes que practicaban sus saltos y movimientos, preparando sus programas para la próxima serie.

―Tú sabes porqué ― emitió un gruñido en voz baja después de dar otro sorbo a la botella de agua. Otabek sonrió. Yuri no solía hablar en detalle sobre sus decisiones o sentimientos con respecto al por qué hacía las cosas. A lo largo de los años había entendido que mucho de lo que Yuri quería decir realmente lo transmitía en acciones, esperando que fuesen intuidas.

―Pero Yakov tiene razón, deberías practicar los programas de esta temporada. El Grand Prix es el próximo mes.

― ¿Y ahora tú? También deberías estar practicando tanto como yo ― Refunfuñó y esta vez el golpe vino con el codo de Yuri siendo empujado debajo de la costilla de Otabek. Ambos comenzaron a reír animadamente. ―Sí, creo que debería empez…

― ¡Hey! ¡Altín! ¡Deja de jugar y entra a la pista! Aún debes mejorar tu secuencia de pasos en el programa corto si quieres entrar al medallero este año ― la gran voz de Yakov una vez más.

― Y ahí está mi señal ― Otabek frotó cariñosamente el hombro de Yuri y depositó un nuevo beso sobre su sien, aprovechando a inhalar el perfume de su omega antes de levantarse y tomar sus patines.

Yuri lo vio alejarse con una pequeña sensación de vacío. Era una reacción absolutamente normal a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero que aún le causaba cierta molestia, el tener que sentir esa dependencia a su pareja. De hecho, ese era uno de los muchos aspectos de su naturaleza que aborrecía. No es que lo odiara, pero siempre había estado orgulloso de su independencia. Los omegas ya marcados por un alfa sentían un fuerte lazo y necesidad por estar a su lado, especialmente cuando su celo se acercaba.

Mientras tomaba un poco más de la botella, sus ojos instintivamente siguieron el movimiento del alfa. Vio a Otabek detenerse frente a Yakov, el cual se dedicó a dar unas cuantas indicaciones a las que el kazajo asintió diligente mientras se ajustaba los patines.

Mucho antes de enlazarse, Otabek se había mudado a Rusia donde vivía actualmente con Yuri. Naturalmente, para continuar su carrera le habían pedido a Yakov que también fuese su entrenador. Por suerte no fue difícil convencerlo, pues Otabek era tranquilo y escuchaba los consejos con atención, más de lo que se podría decir de Viktor o Yuri.

Vio al alfa deslizarse en la pista y comenzar con la práctica de su programa. Otabek era rápido esforzándose para conseguir el dominio de su rutina: entraba a la pista decidido, se movía y clavaba sus saltos con seguridad, casi nunca tenía fallos y cuando los había eran mínimos; una mano tocando el hielo por un segundo, recuperando al instante el equilibrio, firme como un soldado.

Se había esforzado por cubrir aquello que lo diferenciaba de otros patinadores, mejoró su flexibilidad y soltura sobre el hielo, sus movimientos ya no eran del todo rígidos ni sus rutinas escuetas. Mucho de lo que había mejorado en él fue gracias a la ayuda de Yuri. El apoyo mutuo e incondicional los llevaba a los dos siempre hacia las finales, pero nunca hacia el podio. Durante esos últimos cinco años después de su debut como senior a Otabek le fue imposible asegurarse un lugar en el medallero.

Solo el año pasado, con el retiro de Katsuki Yuuri como patinador, Otabek quedó cuatro puntos por debajo de JJ, quedando, por quinto año consecutivo, en cuarta posición. Yuri sabía que era frustrante, para alguien que trabajaba tan duro como Otabek, quien no contaba con las mismas armas que los demás tenían y que llegaba hasta esas alturas de la competencia, siéndole imposible cerrar esa última brecha entre patinadores. Yuri parecía más afectado que el alfa respecto a los resultados del Grand Prix, pero sabía que Otabek también lo estaba aunque nunca lo admitiría, ocultándolo detrás de esa cálida sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba, para no arruinar la victoria del rubio, quien el año pasado también obtuvo el oro.

Este año tenía que ser. Otabek había adaptado un poco más sus programas, para salir de su zona de confort, del patinaje firme que él mismo se había autoimpuesto y había sorprendido con melodías y movimientos más suaves que los que estaban acostumbrados a verse en él. La originalidad siempre había sido su sello personal y ahora, con ayuda de Yuri, estaba sacando el mejor provecho a su rutina. El omega había trabajado tanto en el programa de Otabek como en el suyo propio.

Justo en ese momento, Yakov y el kazajo se encontraban decidiendo qué saltos modificarían para mejorar la puntuación de su programa corto, el cual tenía más puntos débiles que su programa libre.

El ruso miró un momento más desde las gradas antes de regresar a la pista y unírsele.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde, en los vestidores, Yuri y Otabek se preparaban para regresar a casa. Después de haber pasado todo el día practicando sus rutinas, ambos se sentían sumamente agotados, añorando la reconfortante sensación de una ducha y la suavidad de una cama. Yakov también se encontraba allí, guardando algunas cosas de los patinadores más jóvenes en los casilleros.

―El Grand Prix es dentro de un mes, más vale no confiarse y continuar practicando los programas hasta entonces ― dijo el entrenador volviendo su mirada hacia la pareja, que guardaba sus patines en una misma maleta. Asintieron sin decir nada más. Yuri sabía por qué lo decía, Viktor había estado flojo esta temporada y ahora mismo se encontraba en Japón con Yuuri. Se podría pensar que era exceso de confianza, pero la verdad era que a Viktor no le había estado yendo bien los últimos años.

Si bien al hacer su triunfal regreso al patinaje, había vuelto tan inspirado que consiguió el oro por dos años consecutivos, en estos últimos dos años el peliplata había bajado a la segunda posición, por debajo de él. Y sabía que era muy engreído decir que por conseguir la medalla de plata no le estaba yendo bien, pero se trataba de Viktor después de todo ¿Los años por fin estarían reclamándolo? Estaba forzando su edad como patinador.

A eso debía agregarle que Yuuri estaba esperando a su segundo hijo y se habían dado el lujo de esperar su llegada en Japón, justo dos meses antes del Grand Prix. En realidad ambos residían en Rusia, en el amplio departamento de Viktor, sin embargo, habían decidido pasar los últimos meses de embarazo con la familia de Yuuri. Yuri jamás lo admitiría, pero había pensado mucho en ellos este año.

Otabek fue el primero en levantarse y cargar la maleta con sus cosas, le tendió una mano a su pareja y Yuri la tomó sin demora. El Alfa apretó suavemente la mano del omega, dedicándole una mirada de complicidad y carraspeó un poco haciendo un disimulado gesto hacia Yakov. Yuri sonrió con picardía.

―No te preocupes, Yakov, nos encargaremos de entrenar mucho ―Y agregó― Después de nuestra semana libre ― Lo dijo, suave, con casualidad para no ofrecer ningún tipo de impacto inicial intencional.

― ¿Eh? ― El hombre mayor cerró el casillero con fuerza y se giró estupefacto hacia la pareja, el cuerpo tenso, no dijo nada más, una parte experimentada de él sabía lo que vendría y se preparó.

― Nos ausentaremos esta semana ― dejó caer sin más. Otabek suspiró avergonzado. Eso no se escuchaba como una disculpa en lo absoluto. El kazajo se sintió repentinamente incapaz de volverse para enfrentar la mirada del entrenador que debería estar mirándolos furibundo a ambos.

― ¡Oye, Yuri! ¡¿También vas a holgazanear?! ―exigió el anciano.

Yuri se dio la vuelta y, sin ningún tipo de culpabilidad, se colgó del brazo de Otabek, presionándose contra su hombro de una forma tan acorde a su naturaleza, que él sabía que despertaba la condición protectora del alfa, haciendo que fuese incapaz de molestarse con él. Sin embargo, el patinador de Kazajistán conocía de más las tácticas del rubio y no se dejó seducir por el gesto. Emitió un gruñido muy suave a manera de reprimenda que hizo a Yuri tensarse levemente y después de unos segundos, como si hubiese perdido una batalla interior, agregó sin volverse hacia Yakov:

―Estaremos de vuelta la siguiente semana. Y nos mantendremos en forma, no te preocupes.

Como si se tratase de un intercambio justo, su pecho volvió a ejercer esa delicada presión en el brazo del mayor, consiguiendo que este empezara a caminar junto con él hacia la salida, no sin que antes Otabek emitiera un pequeño sonido de aprobación. Yakov se quedó rechinando los dientes mientras los miraba salir, pero finalmente suspiró y no dijo nada más. A esas alturas debería estar acostumbrado.

―Deberíamos trabajar en tu tacto, Yura ― habló todavía con un ligero tono de reprimenda cuando por fin salieron hacia las frías calles de Rusia, caminando aún muy juntos. A Otabek le hubiera gustado pasar el brazo alrededor de Yuri, pero este aún lo mantenía abrazado de esa forma tan peculiar con un poco de menos fuerza que a como lo había hecho dentro.

― ¿Esperabas que le dijera que nos ausentaríamos porque esta semana es mi celo y estarás muy ocupado cogiéndome? ― gruñó.

― No creo que no se lo imagine justo ahora.

― Bien, déjalos imaginar.


	2. Chapter 2

Los omegas tenían su período de celo una vez cada tres meses, con una duración que iba de tres a cinco días dependiendo de la fisionomía del omega. Un par de días antes de que empezaran se aislaban y sentían el impulso de preparar un nido en un lugar seguro, cuando el celo por fin comenzaba, experimentaban periódicos lapsus de dolor ya que sus cuerpos se preparaban para la concepción, adicional al dolor se despertaba un fuerte deseo sexual. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a expulsar feromonas que atraían a los alfas, el aroma podía variar dependiendo del omega.

La mayoría de los omegas solteros procuraban evitar sus celos con supresores, pero estaba mal visto que continuaran usándolos cuando estaban enlazados con un alfa. Sin embargo, Yuri mantenía un uso constante de ellos ya que su carrera deportiva le impedía llevar la vida de un omega normal. No era raro, sin embargo, que una vez al año dejara a su celo pasar con normalidad; más que por salud, por el placer de hacerlo con Otabek. Usando la debida protección, obviamente. Esa era la manera en como lo habían acordado desde el inicio de su relación y Otabek lo entendía. Él no había decidido convertirse en su compañero para ser quien cortara las alas del hada, al contrario, quería vivir los sueños de Yuri a su lado.

Lo que sí era raro, pensó Otabek, era que Yuri decidiera dejar que fuese éste celo el que iban a compartir, tan cercano al Grand Prix Final ¿Por qué no esperar a que fuese uno de inicios de la siguiente temporada? Aun así, el kazajo trató de no pensar demasiado en ello. Yuri estaba emocionado por la siguiente serie, tanto así que a mediados de la temporada actual ya había comenzado a coreografiar el programa libre de la siguiente, supuso que tal vez quería dedicarse de lleno a eso y por eso había escogido ese momento para presentar su celo, de esa forma tendría libre el resto del año y parte del siguiente.

Aseguró su coche una vez había sacado todas las bolsas del supermercado. El automóvil era usado, pero bonito, no era muy rústico ni muy ostentoso, algo lo suficientemente discreto para moverse por la ciudad.

Subió las escaleras hasta el piso donde vivían. Al entrar dejó las bolsas en el suelo mientras se sacudía la nieve que se había quedado impregnada en su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero de madera al costado de la entrada.

― ¿Yura? ― llamó y esperó, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna. Se encogió de hombros y golpeó sus botas en la alfombra de entrada antes de dejarlas junto a los zapatos de Yuri. Por supuesto el rubio estaba en casa, aunque Otabek asumió que estaría dormido y, a juzgar por el aroma de la vivienda, su celo aún no había empezado.

Mientras él había tomado la tarea de ir de compras y abastecerse con víveres necesarios, ya que estarían encerrados en casa durante casi toda la semana. Por su parte el rubio había ido a hacer su cita acordada con su médico y a abastecerse con anticonceptivos y algunos supresores para los meses siguientes.

Otabek dejó las llaves en la mesa de sala y se dirigió a la cocina. Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago ante la idea de pasar el celo de Yuri en casa, estaba ansioso. Su vida sexual era muy activa, por supuesto, pero el alfa tenía que reconocer que nada podía compararse con el aroma, el calor y la humedad de su omega durante sus celos, anhelándolo con más desesperación y deseo de lo usual. A Otabek le fascinaba pasar horas dentro de Yuri de esa forma.

Iba a hacer la cena, algunos piroshkys con la receta del abuelo de Yuri para consentirlo en esta primera noche. Su calor no debería comenzar hasta el día siguiente o durante la madrugada, así que hoy todavía compartirían una noche casual. Cenarían, verían alguna película o serie en la televisión en compañía de los tres gatos de Yuri y luego se irían a dormir. Probablemente ayudaría al rubio a hacer su nido y se acurrucarían juntos en él, conversando, riendo y besándose hasta quedar dormidos, siendo el aroma de su calor lo que los despertaría por la mañana.

El camino que tomaban sus pensamientos lo hicieron sonreír mientras guardaba algunos de los víveres en la alacena y algunos otros en el refrigerador, dejando sólo los que usaría para preparar los piroshkys.

Tres siluetas felinas se deslizaron por debajo del comedor hacia donde se encontraba el kazajo y maullaron con curiosidad, frotándose a los pies del moreno. Tres regordetes gatitos, uno de aspecto siamés que era el único macho de los tres, una gata negra y una gata atigrada de colores grisáceos y patas blancas a manera de botitas.

La atigrada se quedó a los pies de Otabek, frotándose entre sus piernas y maullando muy dócil. El gato siamés saltó con gracia sobre la encimera y el kazajo intentó ahuyentarlo con un ligero movimiento de su mano derecha. La gata negra perdió pronto el interés y se dirigió a la sala buscando uno de sus juguetes para morder.

Se inclinó para encender el horno y dejarlo calentar para que estuviese listo cuando fuera a meter los piroshkys. Se dedicó a freír los huevos y el cerdo en sartenes separadas, la masa ya estaba lista y solo tendría que esperar un poco a que los ingredientes se sofrieran lo suficiente para terminar la preparación y dejarlos un tiempo dentro del horno.

Yuri no era del tipo de persona que amara la cocina, Otabek tampoco, pero tenía un poco más de habilidad en ella gracias a que había estado viviendo solo, lejos de su patria, durante mucho tiempo debido a su carrera como patinador. Prefería hacerse cargo antes de dejar que Yuri los condujera a la bancarrota a base de comida a domicilio. Cuando se mudaron a ese departamento juntos, Otabek utilizó algunos de sus ratos libres para aprender varias recetas nuevas, especialmente la del Piroshky del abuelo de Yuri. Fue un poco complicado conseguir la receta, sobretodo porque el hombre era una persona muy reservada.

El kazajo recordó haber estado muy nervioso cuando Nikolai Plisetsky lo había mirado de arriba abajo con esa dura mirada como si estuviese evaluándolo, a pesar de que el anciano hombre era un beta y Otabek un alfa se había sentido intimidado como nunca antes en su vida. El silencio fue incómodo hasta que Yuri regresó con un par de tazas de chocolate, tendió una a Otabek y se sentó a su lado, íntimamente cerca. Frente a cualquier otra persona el moreno no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en rodear a Yuri con su brazo o descansar la mano en su muslo, pero no frente a este beta. Sentía su vida correr peligro con cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

"―  _¿Se han enlazado?_

―  _Lo estamos, abuelo_

―  _Bien. Bienvenido a la familia Plisetsky"_

Tomó un tiempo que ambos hombres mejoraran su relación, pero gradualmente lo hicieron. Dos veces al mes visitaban al abuelo de Yuri, se encargaban de hacer algunas compras para él y luego cenar juntos, Otabek se quedaba con Yuri en su pequeña habitación y al día siguiente compartían desayuno y comida antes de regresar a su departamento.

Generalmente Otabek se apartaba un poco para dejar que Yuri y su abuelo compartieran tiempo a solas, el anciano era una persona increíblemente amable y de gran corazón, aunque era más fácil ver esa parte de él cuando interactuaba con su nieto. Poco a poco, Otabek se dio cuenta de que, a su manera, el hombre intentaba incluirlo en sus actividades. Solía sentarse en el sofá y preguntar a Otabek cosas triviales, a veces comentaba haber visto los programas de ambos en la televisión y otras veces  _―sus preferidas―_  Nikolai hablaba mucho sobre los recuerdos de Yuri durante su niñez, haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos de su nieto al respecto.

Terminó de dar forma a los Piroshkys para luego colocarlos en una bandeja, comprobó el horno aprobando la temperatura y metió la bandeja dentro para dejarlos hornear el tiempo necesario. Y, más allá del delicioso aroma que la comida siendo preparada había dejado, Otabek también pudo percibir una dulce fragancia que envió una potente alerta hacia sus sentidos. A pesar de que el aroma era todavía muy sutil, el kazajo no pudo evitar deleitarse con él mientras apretaba los dientes para contener un gruñido. Se giró para confrontar a la fuente de aquella dulce esencia.

Yuri estaba apoyado en el umbral de la cocina. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de Otabek que lo cubría hasta poco más debajo de los muslos. Lo estaba mirando con una expresión ligeramente adormilada, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas de que había estado durmiendo hasta hacía poco. El dorado cabello del menor caía sutilmente enmarañado alrededor de sus hombros. El calor empezó a esparcirse por su cuerpo desde la boca de su estómago hasta su rostro y hacia abajo, verlo de esa forma era tan…  _tentador_. Su agudo sentido del olfato percibió el mínimo cambio en el olor de su compañero, dispuesto, estaba comenzando a entrar en celo. Sin embargo, Yuri todavía estaba en pleno control de sí mismo.

Probablemente el ruso había tomado su chaqueta en busca del olor del alfa mientras este se encontraba ausente. Yuri no había hecho nada más que acurrucarse en su nido manteniendo cerca el olor de su pareja y así poder conciliar con más tranquilidad el sueño, enviando lejos el sentimiento de falta que su naturaleza omega le estaba comenzando a provocar. Y no solo eso, a Yuri le encantaba jugar con las reacciones de Otabek, él sabía cuánto excitaba al kazajo que usara sus ropas y se cubriera con su aroma. Había un sentimiento de posesión en ello incentivado por su naturaleza alfa que hacía que el pecho se le llenaba de orgullo al percibir su aroma tan fuertemente impreso en su omega.

― Otabek ― ronroneó desde donde estaba.

El aludido exhaló pesadamente.

― ¿Tienes hambre? Los Piroshkys estarán en algunos minutos ― se dio la vuelta nuevamente, retirando algunos trastos sucios de la encimera y colocándolos en el lavabo.

― Tengo hambre

Otabek tarareó en respuesta hacia él, mientras abría ligeramente el horno para comprobar si la corteza del pan se estaba dorando adecuadamente. Cuando, sin previo aviso, los brazos de Yuri lo rodearon por la cintura y sus manos bajaron buscando algo más…

― De mi alfa

_Oh, Dios mío… ¿Cuándo se había transformado en este monstruo?_

Yuri alguna vez fue cohibido respecto a su celo. Solía aguantar tanto como su cordura se lo permitiera antes de buscar por Otabek. Pero con el tiempo, ese pudor se había ido. Fue como si, a medida que Yuri crecía, fuese aceptando un poco más de su naturaleza. Yuri era un omega, uno muy celoso y posesivo, así que cuando comprendió que Otabek le pertenecía, decidió que no tendría restricciones con él. Más temprano que tarde ese pequeño gatito arisco se volvió un peligroso y seductor tigre.

El botón de su pantalón cedió y con una increíble sencillez los dedos de Yuri se frotaron más de lo necesario mientras bajaba la cremallera. Otabek emitió un pequeño gruñido, mientras esos traviesos dedos trabajaban su camino debajo de su ropa interior y se envolvían alrededor de su pene con un salvaje arrebato.

― Yuratchka… ― pronunció entre dientes el kazajo.

El pecho de Yuri se presionó contra la espalda de su pareja, mientras se concentraba en masajear su miembro. El rubio jadeó provocativamente detrás de él y se frotó suavemente en su espalda, despertando aún más la exigente naturaleza alfa de Otabek. El estímulo intensificó el gruñido del kazajo, apretando la mandíbula y sosteniéndose firmemente en la superficie de la encimera.

― ¿A qué estás esperando? ― masculló. Yuri parecía ansioso.

Otabek bufó con fuerza y en un casi salvaje movimiento, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al rubio. Sus manos se cerraron en los brazos del otro mientras presionaba un feroz beso en su boca. Sus lenguas se encontraron y el cuerpo de Yuri se estremeció con impaciencia. Otabek se empujó hacia él, haciendo que la espalda del ruso chocara contra el comedor. El estruendo resultante del golpe envió a los otros dos gatos que todavía estaban allí fuera de la cocina, a algún lugar en la sala.

Un dulce sonido de satisfacción emergió desde la garganta de Yuri al tener a su alfa sobre él, justo de la manera en como lo quería. Presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo y la mesa detrás de él, dejándole poco espacio para moverse. Otabek no se lo permitiría, no después de la forma en que lo había provocado. Y, después de todo, era lo que quería.

Su lengua se movía hambrienta dentro de su boca, contra la suya. Arrebatándole el aliento con ímpetu. Yuri mordió su labio inferior y el alfa protestó volviendo a presionar su boca. El ruso estaría sonriendo si no fuese que estuviese tan ocupado abriendo su boca para Otabek. Sus manos volvieron a bajar hacia el excitado miembro de su pareja y se cerraron sobre él una vez más. El alfa se separó en un jadeo de protesta para tomar el rostro de Yuri y obligarlo a enfrentar sus ojos. No hubo intercambio de palabras, sus miradas se sostuvieron con intensidad mientras el ruso dedicaba masajes sobre su longitud. Empujó su mano hacia la base donde se hincharía, el toque era caliente y Yuri cantó con deleite al sentirlo endurecerse bajo su tacto. Subió el masaje a lo largo de su extensión hasta la punta, su dedo pulgar dibujó círculos alrededor del orificio.

El ruso sonrió complacido de lograr hacer reaccionar al alfa. El cambio era sutil, la respiración de ambos era pesada y agitada como si tuvieran una especie de auto restricción antes de entregarse de lleno a sus instintos. Otabek mantenía su mandíbula apretada en tensión, el gruñido que emergía desde su pecho era ronco e imperioso, el cuerpo de Yuri respondía a ello enviando oleadas de placer a lo largo de su columna.

El omega podía sentir el cambio en el agarre del alfa a medida que el frote progresaba, Otabek se contenía para no darle la vuelta y apoyarlo sobre la mesa. El solo pensamiento lo hizo jadear y provocó un nuevo cambio en la forma en como el kazajo sostenía su rostro. Yuri se retiró antes de que eso llegara a suceder, soltó la dura erección de su pareja y colocó una mano sobre su pecho y la otra en su muñeca con firmeza para aflojar el agarre del otro sobre él y pronto cedió.

― Déjame… ― no continuó hablando, en vez de eso, hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta en busca de un condón que había preparado. Nada tonto ni perezoso por parte de Yuri. Tuvo mucho cuidado al abrir el pequeño empaque y luego, con un movimiento que a Otabek le pareció sumamente erótico lo colocó en su boca con una increíble práctica. El ruso presionó el pecho de su pareja haciendo que diera algunos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que se apoyó en la encimera.

Entonces, Yuri se inclinó y el kazajo tragó al verlo arrodillarse hacia él. El ruso parecía concentrado en lo que iba a hacer, fijando su esmeralda mirada en su objetivo, Otabek lo observó intensamente, su respiración se agitó sintiendo una oleada de vertiginoso placer cuando el aliento del omega se encontró increíblemente cerca. Y luego lo sintió, la presión de sus labios en la punta, abriéndose y empujando el condón con la lengua en su posición. Escuchó un ahogado gemido provenir de la garganta del ruso cuando su boca abarcó un poco más de su hombría. El kazajo arañó la superficie de la encimera detrás de él.

Yuri se estremeció, deteniéndose momentáneamente cuando sintió que no podría continuar pero luego, con una determinación que el alfa conocía muy bien, lo observó obligándose a seguir hasta la base. El omega se echó hacia atrás entonces y volvió a tomarlo dentro de su boca, esta segunda vez con más facilidad y otra vez y otra vez. Con ayuda de su mano terminó de acomodar el condón en la base a donde su boca no llegaba. El miembro del mayor palpitaba en su garganta. Otabek no pudo evitar comenzar a empujar contra él y sus manos se enredaron en las doradas hebras del ruso, quien se quejó con el movimiento y los tirones. Con un último empuje fue capaz de apartarse del pene del alfa antes de que la estimulación llegara demasiado lejos, elevó su rostro para que sus vistas se encontraran, la lubricación del condón aún brillaba en los labios del ruso y su respiración estaba agitada además de sus cabellos alborotados por el agarre de Otabek.

Yuri no retiró aquella intensa mirada seductora mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás hasta recargarse en el filo de la mesa, con un ágil movimiento se subió sobre la superficie y con un suave ademán de su dedo índice le indicó a Otabek que viniera por él.

El moreno tragó ansioso entendiendo de inmediato que Yuri lo quería justo allí, en ese preciso momento. Sin apartar la mirada tanteó con su palma a su derecha las perillas del horno y giró a ciegas la correcta para apagarlo. Después, hizo su camino hacia el rubio, quien sonrió con la proximidad y abrió sus piernas para darle espacio entre ellas. Otabek se inclinó sobre él para capturar sus labios, el jugueteo de sus lenguas fue lento, dulce, embriagante. Yuri alcanzó a poner una mano en el pecho del alfa, deleitándose con la firmeza de sus músculos. Otabek, por su parte tomó la solapa de la chaqueta y la deslizó del hombro de Yuri, exponiendo la pálida piel y su cuello.

El beso creció en intensidad, cada segundo más profundo, ansioso. Sus lenguas danzando una contra la otra con hambruna. Yuri gimió cuando Otabek mordió su labio inferior y se estremeció cuando sus besos bajaron hasta su cuello descubierto. El Alfa presionó su nariz y sus labios en ese dulce punto donde su aroma era más fuerte. Yuri jadeó pesadamente cuando el kazajo emitió un gruñido posesivo en respuesta a su intoxicante olor.

Otabek se deleitó con el embriagante perfume que Yuri desprendía solo para él, su cuerpo llamándole, deseándolo. Se frotó en esa zona, reconociendo el olor de su omega y cubriéndose con él, a su vez, cubriendo a Yuri con el olor del alfa, transmitiéndole con mucho más fuerza que si lo dijera con palabras:  _"estoy aquí, eres mío"_. Aquello envió una intensa oleada de excitación a través de ambos cuerpos. Inició un camino de besos que empezaron debajo de su mandíbula y se extendieron hasta su clavícula que besó y arañó suavemente con sus caninos, ganándose un nuevo y exquisito estremecimiento del cuerpo debajo de él, el alfa tarareó satisfecho.

El caliente olor del celo de Yuri ya empezaba a presentarse en él, débil todavía, estando en las primeras etapas, pero era lo suficientemente para tener a Otabek duro y ansioso, como si la sola presencia de Yuri y su boca no hubieran sido suficiente.

―Otabek… ― Yuri lloró y Otabek se movió más cerca de él.

Las grandes manos del kazajo se movieron dentro de la chaqueta, abriéndola un poco más, exponiendo más de la nívea piel rusa. Las manos de Yuri se apoyaron en los bíceps del kazajo, como si este ofreciera algún tipo de confort para detener el temblor de su cuerpo. Mientras, el alfa se dedicó a recorrer el pecho de su pareja, gruñendo con la mandíbula cerrada, cuando llegó a su vientre sintió la piel de Yuri erizarse con su aliento, lo cual lo hizo sonreír.

El omega jadeó, había soltado uno de sus brazos para cubrir sus ojos con el antebrazo, no queriendo enfrentarse a la mirada del kazajo mientras se sentía tan vulnerable. Otabek terminó de abrir la prenda solo para descubrir con deleite que Yuri no traía nada debajo, sin buscar su rostro sabía que el rubio debía estar furiosamente ruborizado. El kazajo se tomó un momento, retirándose para apreciar la apetecible vista que tenía delante.

Yuri empezaba a desesperarse por la lentitud de su pareja.

― ¿Por qué diablos tú…? ― Yuri no fue capaz de terminar su insulto cuando sintió uno de los dedos del mayor deslizarse dentro de él. Un pesado gemido escapó de su garganta y sus uñas se clavaron en el músculo del bíceps que todavía agarraba, Otabek gruñó entre dientes pero no detuvo su toque, un nuevo dedo se unió al primero y frotó el interior, las caderas de Yuri se movieron instintivamente en contra de ese tacto, buscándolo.

El cuerpo de Yuri se había arqueado exquisitamente cuando un tercero se unió. Satisfecho, Otabek bajó y tomó el miembro palpitante del rubio con su boca. Yuri se retorció impaciente sobre la madera, los gemidos que salían de su boca eran cada vez menos dignos y más indefensos, Sus manos temblaron hacia Otabek y sus dedos se enredaron en sus oscuras hebras con fuerza, tirando de su cabello cada vez que su rostro bajaba sobre su longitud. Se sentía incapaz de soportar tanto placer y al mismo tiempo necesitaba más. Sus pies comenzaron a flaquear temblando tanto como sus hombros y su acelerada respiración.

― Beka… mierda… Beka…

El ruso deslizó sus manos desde la sien del moreno hasta su rostro, enganchando sus mejillas y halándolo suavemente hacia el suyo para que lo besara, no importándole que sus labios habían estado estimulando su intimidad hacía apenas unos momento. El movimiento también fue un ofrecimiento instintivo, el omega incitando a su alfa para cubrirlo con su cuerpo y presionarlo hacia abajo y hacia dentro. Aquello era la señal que Otabek esperaba, su, ya, preparado miembro se alzaba orgulloso contra su vientre, la humedad impaciente en la punta aislada del exterior por el látex del condón que Yuri había deslizado por toda su extensión.

El beso se convirtió a cada segundo, más hambriento, más ansioso, ahogando los jadeos de Yuri en la boca de su pareja. Se dejó recostar y mientras se besaban, Otabek abrió los muslos del omega y alineó su longitud frente a su preparada entrada. Yuri se estremeció ansioso cuando sintió el movimiento. Y luego, sin dejar de besarse, el kazajo se introdujo en su interior, el omega se arqueó y movió sus caderas hacia él con necesidad, un sonoro jadeo no pudo ser impedido y rompió el contacto de sus labios.

El alfa aprovechó la separación para obligar las piernas de Yuri sobre sus hombros y volvió a inclinarse, Yuri recibió la nueva posición sin problemas. Empezó lento, sus caderas chocaron una vez y el interior del rubio se contrajo alrededor de su hinchado miembro, Otabek gruñó placenteramente y el ruso se estremeció. Repitió el movimiento consiguiendo un nuevo gemido en respuesta y otra vez y otra. El vaivén fue adquiriendo un ritmo constante que gradualmente se aceleró.

El alfa arremetía con más fuerza, yendo cada vez más profundo dentro del omega, buscando el punto aquel en el que Yuri podía ver estrellas. Yuri tomó su rostro y lo atrajo en un nuevo beso, sus caderas empezaban a doler e incluso sus rodillas por mantener la posición, pero era incapaz de pedirle a Otabek que se detuviera, cuando quería todo lo contrario.

― Beka… Beka… ― jadeó cerca de su rostro cada vez más ansioso, el calor en su estómago y la agobiante presión en su bajo vientre sólo podían significar una cosa. Otabek lo besó entendiendo a lo que se refería, cubrió el pene de Yuri con su mano derecha y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras continuaba penetrándolo. No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que Yuri se viniera en la mano del mayor, llegando a manchar sus vientres. El alfa jadeó porque el cuerpo bajo él comenzó a estremecerse por su liberación y apretar su miembro dentro de él, la base dolía, estaba comenzando a inflamarse, necesitaba terminar. Tomó las rodillas de Yuri, apoyándose para darle unas últimas y profundas embestidas antes de alcanzar su final. Ambos jadearon con la boca abierta y una sacudida de placer subió por su columna ante su liberación. Yuri gimió y se retorció placenteramente debajo de él al recibir el nudo de su alfa.

Otabek liberó las piernas de Yuri antes de derrumbarse jadeante sobre él, respiraban pesadamente, todavía sobrestimulados con las sensaciones. El omega lo abrazó y el alfa hizo lo mismo, frotaron sus cuellos juntos, cubriéndose con su aroma, esta vez de manera reconfortante, el aroma que Otabek desprendía, además de entera saciedad, era seguro y tranquilizador para Yuri, quien ronroneó con satisfacción tomando una respiración profunda.

Otabek se levantó para mirarlo. Ambos sonrieron y luego se besaron, solo porque no pudieron evitarlo. El beso fue cálido, sin la pasión desbordante de antes, pero todavía lleno de afecto. El kazajo apartó un mechón de cabello que se había pegado por el sudor a la mejilla de Yuri y enredó sus dedos en él, amando el dorado color. El rubio siguió la mirada del alfa conociendo lo que estaría pensando.

―Eres asquerosamente cursi ― gruñó.

― También te amo.

La esmeralda mirada del omega se estrechó y un dulce calor se acentuó en sus mejillas contribuyendo al color rojo en su rostro debido a la actividad física. Buscó esquivar la castaña mirada del otro pero era imposible teniéndolo tan cerca de él, dentro de él.

― Idiota ― chasqueó la lengua y después de un momento ― Te amo.

Otabek sintió que el corazón volvió a acelerársele, esta vez no por el esfuerzo físico realizado. Sonrió pero no dijo nada más para no avergonzar a Yuri, sabía hasta qué punto presionar. En vez de eso, sin decir nada, ajustó el agarre sobre la cintura de Yuri y lo levantó, sorprendiendo al ruso, quien se aferró a él, abrazándose, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y sus piernas en su cintura. Yuri gimió suavemente en su oído sintiendo la fricción del nudo dentro de él debido al movimiento, aquello envió un escalofrío de placer a través de la columna de Otabek.

El kazajo hizo uso de toda su fuerza física ―y de voluntad― para cargar a Yuri en esa posición hacia la sala y en el sillón, donde se dejó caer junto al ruso con mucho cuidado. Nunca había retirado su chaqueta así que solo volvió a acomodarla alrededor del omega, mientras este encontraba una cómoda posición descansando su cabeza debajo de la barbilla del alfa.

― Los piroshkys se están enfriando, Yura ― susurró Otabek afectuosamente después de un momento, acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

― Estoy hambriento ― admitió.

― Vamos a cenar y luego subamos al nido ― escuchó a Yuri suspirar y después asentir en silencio. Se dedicó a acariciar el sedoso cabello de su pareja mientras esperaban a que el nudo cediera y Otabek pudiera ir a limpiar la mesa y servir los piroshkys. Aún tenía que subir algunos alimentos y sábanas limpias a su habitación para cuando el celo del omega alcanzara su punto más alto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí estoy retomando esta historia! En realidad nunca la abandoné, sucede que le tengo tanto cariño y eso me bloquea porque no me siento conforme con el resultado cuando escribo, más bien... no me siento a la altura del desafío (?) ¡Pero por fin puedo actualizar! ¡Y el próximo capítulo está a la vuelta de la esquina! Sólo necesita una revisada y algunas correcciones. Siempre quise escribir el celo de un omega así que ha sido todo un desafío y bueno... (El siguiente capítulo es muy porno...)
> 
> Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, siento mucho la paciencia y espero seguir contando con ella porque las actualizaciones de este fanfic en particular demorarán.  
> ¡Gracias por todos los bonitos reviews! Los he leído cada uno y me siento fatal por hacerlos esperar :'( ¡lo lamento mucho!


	3. Chapter 3

Después de unos minutos el nudo de Otabek cedió y la pareja fue capaz de separarse. Yuri emitió un suave sonido de protesta cuando Otabek se apartó de él, dejándole recostado en el sofá. El rubio no dijo nada más pues temía que su voz lo traicionara una vez más. Parecía que el sexo sólo había acelerado la aparición de su celo, aún no estaba completamente dentro del ciclo, Otabek podía notarlo, pues el caliente aroma aún se mantenía sutil, pero Yuri ya se veía agotado, su cuerpo estaba drenando su energía para comenzar a calentarse. Por esa razón Otabek regresó a la cocina. Yuri necesitaba comer bien antes de que su calor alcanzara la cumbre, entonces tendrían menos tiempo para dedicar a otro tipo de actividades que no fuera el apareamiento.

Lo primero que hizo fue retirar el condón de su pene, anudarlo y arrojarlo a la basura. Después fue a rescatar sus ropas del suelo y recuperar sus pantalones. Tomó su camisa y en vez de conservarla regresó con Yuri y se la tendió, en silencio el rubio la aceptó y la acercó a su rostro, no se movió del sitio donde Otabek lo había dejado, se quedó allí acurrucado en la esquina del sofá, cubierto con la chaqueta del kazajo y apretando su camisa contra la nariz. Era necesario para el omega mantener a su alfa cerca durante sus celos pero Otabek aún tenía cosas que hacer, cubrir a Yuri con su aroma calmaría su ansiedad por lo pronto.

Hizo su camino nuevamente hacia la cocina, volvió a encender el horno para que los piroshkis terminaran de hornearse, mientras él limpiaba la mesa que había quedado hecha un desastre después de ceder a los deseos de Yuri. No comerían en ella obviamente, no solo por lo poco higiénico que podría resultar sino también porque no podía obligar a Yuri a moverse más allá del sofá de momento. Así que cuando su celo terminara podría limpiar con un poco más de profundidad la superficie.

Los tres adorables mininos regresaron a la cocina siguiendo al patinador de Kazajistán, buscando el olor de la comida y distanciándose de Yuri. Era usual que durante los celos de su dueño los gatos tendieran a apartarse de él, el aroma dulzón quemaba sus narices y los hacía estornudar. No era una experiencia bonita para los pobrecillos, se mostraban ansiosos y abrumados, moviendo sus felinas colas de un lado para otro, así que la pareja les dejaba la planta baja del departamento para que pudieran desestresarse, jugar y esconderse.

Otabek volvió a ahuyentar a los gatos que habían saltado sobre la encimera en el momento en que sacó los piroshkis del horno. Comprobó entonces que los mininos tuvieran comida en sus platos porque no sabía si podría estar al pendiente de ellos en los próximos días. Los gatitos corrieron siguiendo al mayor cuando vieron que les llenaría el plato, dos de ellos comenzaron a comer inmediatamente mientras la gata negra perdió el interés poco después de olfatear. Otabek suspiró divertido.

Tan pronto como sirvió los piroshkis se apresuró a regresar al lado de Yuri, parecía que el rubio se había adormitado entre sus ropas, pero apenas Otabek colocó el plato sobre la mesita de sala, Yuri abrió sus brillantes ojos verdes y lo observó en silencio, como cualquiera de los mininos lo hubiera hecho. El kazajo tomó un piroshki con una servilleta y lo sopló para después ofrecérselo al rubio. Yuri miró con un poco de recelo el alimento pero no tardó mucho en aceptarlo. Otabek se sentó nuevamente a su lado en el sofá y lo atrajo suavemente hacia su pecho, frotó cariñosamente su hombro en un gesto de confort.

―Estoy bien, Otabek. No necesito que juegues al alfa protector ― gruñó Yuri después de un momento, su voz ligeramente afectada mientras soplaba el panecillo para poder morderlo. Sus mejillas estaban comenzando a adquirir un tenue color rosa que a Otabek le pareció hermoso, a pesar de que hacía contraste con la expresión de molestia que tenía el rubio.

―Lo sé, lo sé ― se disculpó dejando de frotar su brazo, pero no se apartó ni un milímetro de él ― ¿Quieres ver una película? ―

Yuri negó.

―Estoy cansado.

―Subiremos tan pronto termines de comer, Yura.

Yuri asintió esta vez dando un nuevo mordisco al piroshki. Por lo poco que estaba comiendo Otabek supo que no comería más de uno, así que tendría que guardar el resto de ellos. Mientras tanto, él también tomó uno del plato y comenzó a comer más animado a comparación de la forma en como lo estaba haciendo su pareja. El ambiente estaba tenso, sabía que Yuri estaba concentrándose en resistir los molestos síntomas del celo, probablemente en ese momento estaba intentando dejar de lado el malestar, los pequeños calambres en sus piernas, los tenues pinchazos en su vientre y la sutil sensación febril.

― Fuiste con tu médico ¿Te dijo algo? ― Otabek intentó ayudarlo distrayéndolo. Sabía que a Yuri no le gustaba, pero intensificó levemente su aroma para tratar de suavizar la tensión en el omega. Si el rubio lo notó no dijo nada. En vez de eso hizo un sonido afirmativo mientras masticaba y luego habló.

― Sí, dijo que todo estaba en orden, presentar mi celo ahora no debería afectar mi rendimiento durante la final. De todas formas iré a visitarlo una semana antes ― Yuri se encogió de hombros, se veía un poquito más animado con la conversación, así que dio un nuevo bocado, un poco más grande, al piroshki entre sus manos. ― Me aplicó una inyección así que no compré más condones ― Otabek tarareó en afirmación, la tensión había disminuido en el aroma del omega por lo que parecía que su idea había funcionado.

Yuri visitaba a su médico una vez cada tres meses para hacer un seguimiento y planificación de sus celos, llevaba un calendario con su ayuda para escoger el periodo durante el cual quería presentarlo. Así comprobaba que los supresores no estuvieran alterando demasiado sus hormonas y no se pudiera dar un celo sorpresivo. El médico era un beta, para comodidad de ambos, así Otabek no se pondría territorial por un olor de alfa desconocido sobre su omega y Yuri, por su naturaleza posesiva, prefería no dejar que ningún otro aroma omega pudiese llegar hacia Otabek.

Además una inyección anticonceptiva le era suministrada justo antes de presentar su calor, ésta no lo interrumpía y lo ayudaba a conllevarlo brindándole un poco más de control de su mente y cuerpo durante la cumbre de su serie, además de intervalos más largos de descanso. En algunas ocasiones reducía su periodo de celo en un día. Aunque este no parecía ser el caso, Otabek notó que el ánimo de Yuri se estaba deteriorando un poco más rápido de lo usual.

El omega terminó de comer el piroshki con más esfuerzo de lo que debió haber sido. Era su comida favorita después de todo y los de katsudón, como el de ahora, sus preferidos. Pero no parecía estar de ánimos para comero para cualquier otra actividad. Sus instintos probablemente estaban llorando por regresar al nido y sentirse seguro en el reducido espacio. Yuri se dejó recostar en el pecho de su pareja en silencio, probablemente no queriendo presionarlo para que terminara de comer, pero a Otabek no le importaba, por lo que de un bocado acabó con su propio piroshki y tomó a Yuri entre sus brazos, levantándolo cual doncella, cosa que hizo gruñir al rubio, pero no tuvo la energía para emitir una protesta más agresiva.

Sobre la mesita de sala quedó el solitario plato con varios piroshkis todavía. Otabek sólo rogaba que ningún gato se fuese a enfermar por ello.

Cargó a Yuri escaleras arriba, por el pasillo, hasta la habitación que pertenecía a ambos. El rubio parecía haberse adormitado en sus brazos y su cuerpo se sentía muy cálido presionado contra el suyo, el perfume de Yuri poco a poco iba haciéndose más perceptible. Era dulce, pero todavía no enviaba una reacción más agresiva a su cuerpo, el aroma de su característica humedad aún no se presentaba, ni el caluroso bochorno que su piel destilaría. Solo era eso, el olor previo al calentamiento, en el que el cuerpo de Yuri estaba tomando toda su energía, preparándose para concebir y el cual alertaría a los alfas cercanos para acechar en fila y pelear entre ellos por el omega. Era un comportamiento muy primitivo, muy rara vez visto en la actualidad con tantas leyes y campañas en protección a los omegas, pero el instinto se mantenía.

Yuri realmente odiaba el cómo los alfas se comportaban en torno a él durante el pre-calentamiento. Cuando no se está enlazado el pre-calentamiento se toma todo un día en ajustar su cuerpo y es menos agresivo, por lo que el omega todavía puede realizar su rutina diaria sintiendo a penas algunos calambres y un suave bochorno. La lentitud del proceso sirve para comunicar a la mayor cantidad de alfas en los alrededores. Pero con omegas enlazados el proceso es más rápido pues la presencia del compañero desencadena la manifestación pronta del celo.

Otabek pegó la nariz a la sien de Yuri, en el nacimiento de sus rubios cabellos y dio una respiración honda al tiempo que entraba en la habitación.

La habitación estaba oscura y desarreglada, había mucha ropa limpia en el suelo, Otabek recordaba haberla sacado de la lavadora recientemente, hizo una nota mental de que debía levantarla en cuanto tuviera un descanso. Yuri probablemente había estado hurgando en su ropero y en sus cajones buscando las más adecuadas para su nido. Con ese pensamiento sus ojos rodaron hasta la cama, comprobando el lugar en donde estaba el resto de la ropa, el nido del omega estaba construido de muchas almohadas, varias de sus camisas, sus sudaderas deportivas y una que otra playera con diseño animal print del rubio. Tenía un toque que pinchaba en su pecho con ternura, era totalmente del estilo de Yuri, un nido pequeño pero acogedor para ambos. El ruso no siempre anidaba, de hecho tenía vagos recuerdos de la última vez que lo había hecho. Parecía que Yuri se encontraba bastante hormonal en esta ocasión.

Otabek depositó al menor en el lecho besando su frente, lo cual lo despertó de su momentáneo letargo.

― Beka… ― susurró. En un deliberado intento de mantenerlo cerca y que no se retirara enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero, impidiéndole que se alejara y manteniéndolo en su lugar, muy cerca de él.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? Aún no estás dentro de tu ciclo.

― Entra al nido conmigo ― pidió. La voz aterciopelada más suave cada vez. Una invitación para el alfa. Otabek se vio obligado a tragar.

― Voy a ducharme, Yuri. ¿Quieres que te prepare la bañera? También deberías hacerlo ― dijo con cautela, recordando que el menor todavía estaba vistiendo solamente su chamarra y los vestigios de su actividad anterior todavía muy presentes en su cuerpo.

―Ve entonces ―gruñó contra sus labios y lo soltó, se giró dentro del nido, dándole la espalda y acurrucándose en un pequeño espacio de almohadas y ropa del kazajo ― Yo estoy bien así ― admitió en su posición, su voz teñida con un meloso tono de satisfacción, como si se regocijara en la sensación de tener todavía la esencia del mayor manchando sus muslos.

Otabek suspiró pero no dijo nada más, le daría a Yuri su espacio por lo pronto. Antes de dirigirse hacia el baño se encargó de recoger las ropas que habían sido arrojadas por toda la habitación, sacó un cambio de sábanas limpias que dejó a una distancia accesible y comprobó que las ventanas estuvieran herméticamente cerradas para no dejar escapar el aroma del celo de Yuri. De todas formas, el departamento que habían adquirido estaba orientado al alojamiento de omegas, por lo que los olores no podían salir ni entrar, ni siquiera de una habitación a otra. Además la recámara principal era muy amplia, contaba con mini bar y un baño privado pensado para los periodos de celo.

Otabek barajó la posibilidad de bajar y salvar algunos piroshkis de las suaves patas de los gatos, pero lo descartó inmediatamente, una cosa era ir a ducharse en el baño contiguo donde Yuri aún podría olerlo y escucharlo y otra era descender a la planta baja, aquello podría poner ansioso al ruso haciendo que su instinto tradujera la acción como el abandono del alfa, algo muy lejos de la realidad, pero en ese estado no era bueno presionar la sensibilidad del omega.

Finalmente todo parecía en orden para Otabek, así que se dirigió al baño, dejando la puerta abierta para que Yuri pudiera saber que estaba allí, el ruso sin embargo, estaba de espaldas a él, parecía haber podido conciliar el sueño. Abrió la regadera, ajustando la temperatura del agua para que no estuviera ni tan frío ni tan caliente, deslizó sus ropas fuera y se metió debajo del chorro del agua dejando que esta fluyera por su cuerpo y sobre sus músculos tensos. Él también estaba siendo afectado por el pre-celo de Yuri, sintiendo sus sentidos más alerta y su cuerpo rígido en tensión preparado para luchar, solo encontraría consuelo cuando pudiera meterse en el nido junto a su omega.

No demoró mucho bajo la ducha, procuró dar una rápida lavada a su cuerpo pues habría poco qué hacer por él dentro de unas horas. Cerró la llave del grifo y tomó la toalla blanca del perchero comenzando a secarse, primero el cabello y después el resto del cuerpo, colocó la toalla alrededor de sus hombros mientras salía a buscar el cambio de ropa que había apartado para él, era ligero, constaba de una camisa sin mangas de cuello abierto y un short de bermudas que Yuri odiaba, pero que sería fácil de quitar. Después de haber retirado el resto de humedad que se aferraba, especialmente a su cabello, estuvo fresco y listo para entrar en la cama junto a Yuri.

Al acercarse se percató del destello esmeralda de los ojos felinos del rubio que lo observaban de pies a cabeza, acechándolo como un depredador que evalúa la condición de su presa, deteniéndose en los músculos de sus brazos expuestos y el amplio pecho, escuchó a Yuri inhalar profundamente en silencio, pero se mantuvo quieto, demandando a través de su mirada que el alfa se uniera a él en el nido. Otabek sonrió percibiendo el mensaje oculto en esa afilada mirada y entró al nido.

El rubio pareció más tranquilo cuando Otabek lo envolvió con sus brazos y presionó su gran cuerpo contra el suyo, el contacto de piel con piel hicieron a Yuri casi ronronear, el kazajo atrajo una manta hacia ellos cubriendo sus cuerpos, hubo un pequeño gruñido de protesta en Yuri con el movimiento de la tela, no quería su nido ser perturbado de la manera en que estaba pero dejó su objeción de un lado, detestaba tener ese tipo de reacciones propias de la naturaleza omega.

― Descansa, gatito. Vamos a tener poco tiempo para dormir después ― Otabek susurró en la oreja de Yuri inhalando cerca del punto donde el aroma del omega era más fuerte, comprobando el estado en que su precalentamiento se encontraba.

― Bien, cállate y déjame dormir entonces ― gruñó el menor, la respuesta hizo al kazajo sonreír, aún con esa suave voz Yuri era capaz de mantener firme su personalidad. El ruso cerró los ojos, arrullándose pronto con el aroma y la respiración del alfa, estaba agotado, el precalentamiento iba drenando sus energías gradualmente.

Otabek entendía lo agotador que era, habían compartido varios de los celos de Yuri ya, se dedicó a velar a su omega mientras se quedaba dormido, inhalando profundo su aroma cada poco tiempo y jugando con las doradas hebras de su cabello, poco a poco, incluso él se quedó dormido.

.

Un primer empuje hizo que Otabek se removiera en el sueño, un segundo dado con más insistencia hizo que gruñera al borde de la conciencia, el tercero lo dejó sin aliento tomando una gran bocanada de aire que trajo consigo el pegajoso aroma del calor y la fertilidad como miel. El instinto hizo que abriera los ojos de inmediato, sus manos apretaron las caderas que se movían contra él, manteniéndolas en su lugar, dejó salir un profundo gruñido sobre el hombro de Yuri y obtuvo un sonido de protesta en respuesta.

El omega reposaba en su costado sobre la cama con Otabek a su espalda, tenía el rostro enterrado en la almohada mordiendo la tela, sus manos se movían inquietas debajo de él, una en su erección y la otra presionando su húmeda entrada. Era una visión erótica de su pareja intentando cuidar de sí mismo con obvia frustración, pero también afectaba su lado alfa, haciéndolo sentir celoso, creyendo que podía ser reemplazado por sus manos. Aunque solo era Yuri intentando no verse como el patético omega que rogaba por un nudo.

― Buenos días ― Otabek susurró en su oído con pesada respiración, el propio aliento de Yuri tembló ante su voz dejando salir un pequeño gemido de frustración. Sus caderas se mantenían inmovilizadas, presionando la dulce curvatura de sus nalgas contra el duro bulto en el short de Otabek, la tela estaba ya húmeda con el contacto, haciendo crecer la impaciencia entre ellos. La de Yuri especialmente.

El omega abandonó su propio placer con los dedos en su orificio para buscar detrás de él algo mucho mejor, prácticamente arañó el short de Otabek hasta bajarlo y liberar la dura erección del alfa, la tomó sin mucho cuidado provocando un gemido adolorido en el mayor, era una especie de castigo por hacerlo esperar, lo acarició de arriba abajo, apretando sin mucho cuidado, comprobando satisfactoriamente que la rigidez era apropiada, el omega mordió su labio inferior en deseo mientras conducía el miembro hacia su dilatada entrada, frotándolo entre sus nalgas a modo de burla primero, haciendo que se lubricara con la humedad entre sus muslos.

En otro momento a Otabek le hubiera gustado tomarse su tiempo, estimular lentamente a su pareja, besar cada centímetro de piel expuesta, caliente y enrojecida, hasta que el cuerpo de Yuri temblara de pasión. Pero no ahora, la impaciencia del ruso era tanta que tenía que ser satisfecha. El kazajo clavó con más fuerza sus dedos en sus caderas, tratando de mantenerse inmóvil bajo el dominio de Yuri. Cuando por fin el omega aflojó en su agarre, la punta de su miembro estaba justo en posición contra la entrada del rubio. Otabek no pudo evitar el fuerte, casi salvaje, impulso de empujar. Su miembro se deslizó con suma facilidad dentro de Yuri, ganándose un gratificante gemido de deleite por parte del omega. La penetración fue fácil, con su miembro húmedo por la resbaladiza mancha del celo omega y que este ya se había preparado a sí mismo con anticipación.

Otabek se empujó contra Yuri lentamente sin aliento, dándose el tiempo para ajustar, se sentía como fuego, el interior caldeado del omega en celo estaba más húmedo pero se estrechaba alrededor de su carne con más fuerza. La unión empezó perezosa, los empujes suaves al principio, estando de costado en la cama, el alfa descansó su barbilla en el hombro de su pareja, mientras este enterraba el rostro en las almohadas, apretando en un puño la suave tela, ahogando gemidos cada vez que sus caderas chocaban, las grandes manos del alfa empujaban sus caderas hacia atrás mientras él embestía hacia adelante, profundizando la penetración tanto como era posible. Otabek mordía dulcemente el hombro de Yuri, especialmente donde la marca de unión había sido realizada.

― Beka… ― Yuri farfulló afectado, aferrándose a la almohada con impaciencia.

―  _Shhh_ … ― el mayor resopló en su oído ― Guarda energías, apenas estamos comenzando.

Otabek quería ser lento, por experiencia sabía que debía conservar la energía de ambos pues el celo iba a extenderse por un par de días. No debía dejar que la agitación de Yuri lo persuadiera de lo contrario, al menos en estos primeros encuentros. Él no iba a soportar el ritmo si cedía tan pronto y Yuri, aunque estando aletargado por el celo, iba a resentirlo bastante cuando este terminara, mascullando cosas como:  _"No volveré a pasar un celo contigo" "Eres un animal" "No tienes ni un solo poco de autocontrol" "Yakov va a matarte sino puedo patinar"._

Aunque, por supuesto, Otabek no iba a dejar que eso fuera un obstáculo para dejar a su pareja insatisfecha, eso heriría su orgullo alfa. Colocó suavemente la mano debajo de la rodilla de Yuri y la levantó para darse más espacio entre sus muslos, moviéndose contra el cuerpo de su omega. El cambio de posición en sus músculos hizo que el interior de Yuri se ciñera aún más a él. Un gruñido brotó de sus labios cada vez que empujó dentro de Yuri, cada empuje más intenso que el anterior, mientras sus instintos lo guiaban para llenar a su pareja, el rubio devolvía el movimiento cada vez que podía y cada pequeño gemido era una plegaria para el mayor incitándolo a moverse más rápido y con más fuerza.

En un repentino jadeo y con el nombre de Otabek en sus labios, Yuri encontró su éxtasis mientras el mayor aún continuaba buscando el suyo propio. El cuerpo del omega se estremecía en un estado de hipersensibilidad, su interior se contraía alrededor del miembro del alfa ocasionando un desenfreno en el que Otabek empujó a Yuri sobre su estómago y cubrió su espalda con su cuerpo, presionándolo entre su peso y el colchón, se inclinó sobre él mientras aferraba fuertemente sus caderas chocándolas en una última embestida y su orgasmo sobrevenía como una explosión. Yuri arañó las sábanas al sentir el nudo de su amante hincharse obscenamente dentro de él y su caliente liberación lo llenó.

Otabek lo mantuvo inmóvil en esa posición a pesar de que Yuri no tuvo ninguna intención de moverse, su pene pulsaba dentro del rubio y cada pulsación derramaba más de su esencia en el interior del omega, probablemente era el instinto que lo demandaba a quedarse quieto mientras esto ocurría. Otabek estaba jadeando y su agarre se estremecía a medida que perdía fuerza, soltando las caderas de Yuri después de unos segundos, dejando marcas rojizas donde sus dedos lo habían aferrado.

Se derrumbó, regresando a su posición inicial, arrastrando a Yuri con él y apretándolo contra su cuerpo en un posesivo abrazo. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y no tenían la mínima intención de moverse mientras estaban unidos de esa forma. El nudo de Otabek continuaba dolorosamente hinchado dentro del omega, tan extremadamente sensible que apenas un pequeño desliz podría estimularlo a eyacular nuevamente, una de las formas en como el celo de Yuri lo afectaba, además de todo el desastre que causaba en su persona.

― Beka… ― Yuri llamó después de un rato, la voz tornada en una súplica temblorosa, mientras intentaba alcanzarlo con sus manos detrás de él.

― Lo sé ― el alfa dijo con un tono tranquilizante, intentando disfrazar el agotamiento ― Vuelve a dormir mientras es posible ― sugirió acariciando reconfortante los brazos del omega, depositando cariñosos besos en su hombro. Otabek entendía la frustración de Yuri en ese momento, sintiendo alivio por haber sido anudado pero al mismo tiempo la frustración del constante resquicio de la excitación que permanecía, incapaz de ser sofocado totalmente y que en las próximas horas no harían más que aumentar.

El encuentro había calmado un poco el calor de su celo, tenuemente, la conciencia del rubio le había sido devuelta. Pero su cuerpo continuaba caliente y en poco tiempo volvería a arder en deseo. No habría muchos lapsus de descanso, especialmente más adelante cuando el pico más alto de calor llegara, aún a través del dolor de sus caderas y el cansancio Yuri rogaría por más, aliviado parcialmente de la fatiga por el propio estímulo de su cuerpo. Era una constante balanza entre placer y tortura.

Otabek tarareó una suave melodía para el rubio ayudándole a conciliar poco a poco el sueño, antes de que una nueva oleada de placer los sacudiera.

.

Esta vez Otabek despertó con una pesada presión en su vientre, cuando sus ojos se abrieron y pudieron enfocar, la vista lo dejó sin aliento pues descubrió con delicioso placer a Yuri sentado a horcajadas sobre él. El rubio había conducido el pene erecto del alfa dentro de él mientras este aún dormía, incluso sino era consiente por sí mismo, el cuerpo de Otabek reaccionaba instintivamente al celo del omega. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás junto a un estremecedor gruñido que no hizo más que encender a Yuri, el cuerpo del mayor se empujó hacia arriba buscando mayor profundidad dentro del delgado cuerpo sobre él, Yuri gimió con mayor soltura que antes, claramente cada vez más inmerso dentro de su celo, sus uñas se clavaron sin contemplación en los muslos de Otabek, quien acababa de percatarse de la desnudez total en su parte inferior, Yuri había arrancado y perdido en alguna parte el pantalón de bermudas que tanto odiaba.

El rubio osciló sus caderas sobre el mayor buscando la intensificación de su unión ―  _Tócame_  ― demandó y Otabek obedeció, sus calientes manos subiendo por la sensible piel del omega acariciando sus delgados costados, cepillando los huesos de sus costillas. Yuri se inclinó hacia adelante desesperado, atrapando la boca de Otabek en un profundo y ardiente beso, un gemido escapó de sus labios al separarse para dejar al alfa entrar mientras éste recorría la curvatura de su espalda, presionándola hacia abajo, la caricia se deslizó hasta sus húmedos muslos donde Otabek aferró las manos a sus nalgas, abriéndolas para ahondar el contacto, Yuri rompió el beso arrastrando un pesado gemido cuando el pene de su pareja golpeó el dulce punto de placer en su interior ―  _Ahí, más_ ― balbuceó, apoyando sus temblorosas manos sobre el pecho del alfa, arañándolo al intentar sostenerse con torpeza, buscando con desesperación un nuevo contacto. Otabek respondió a la plegaria volviendo a empujarse con fuerza y mayor velocidad contra Yuri golpeando repetidamente el punto por el que su amante rogaba, el obsceno eco de sus caderas chocando resonó por toda la habitación.

La estimulación del placer renovó sus energías, Yuri prácticamente comenzó a saltar sobre Otabek levantando sus caderas y dejándose caer sobre él, el pene del mayor fue presionado más y más en su interior con el movimiento de sus músculos, Otabek sostuvo sus caderas, siguiendo ―no guiando― el movimiento, sólo ofreciendo el apoyo que el omega necesitaba para que la fatiga no aminorara su ritmo. Pronto estaban ambos al borde de un nuevo orgasmo, moviéndose contra el otro en creciente frenesí, los jadeos llenaban la habitación y el ambiente se volvía más sofocante, más pesado. El picante olor del sexo y el de la saciedad de alfa y omega ya impregnaban todo el espacio. Juntos alcanzaron un nuevo éxtasis casi al mismo tiempo, Yuri se vino por segunda vez con el nombre de Otabek en sus labios, arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás con delicia mientras el moreno lo llenaba con una nueva oleada de caliente liberación. El cuerpo del rubio se estremeció en un estado de delirio por varios segundos mientras recibía el nudo apretado de su pareja, se sentía  _tan_  bien, tan perfecto de ser conducido a esa locura. Otabek gruñó mientras continuaba eyaculando en el interior del omega, cada pulso de su liberación lo hacían apretar la mandíbula dolorosamente, su naturaleza alfa rebosando de orgullo al llenar abundante a su pareja en celo, pero al mismo tiempo representaba una intensa exigencia a su cuerpo.

Después de unos segundos Yuri se desplomó exhausto en el pecho de su compañero ―  _Beka_ … ― llamó en un, casi patético, dócil gemido, aún a través de la fatiga de su cuerpo una nueva oleada de calor lo estaba azotando, el olor de la renovada excitación volvió a poner rígido a Otabek, incluso cuando su nudo lo unía a su pareja todavía. El alfa se compadeció del rubio e hizo a sus cuerpos rodar, dejando que Yuri descansara entre las almohadas del nido que comenzaba a desmoronarse. Otabek empujó su cadera y su erección se friccionó en el interior húmedo del omega consiguiendo un gemido de disgusto por parte de Yuri, porque no era suficiente, tendría que hacer tiempo hasta que su nudo le permitiera moverse mejor.

El mayor presionó su frente con la de Yuri, llevando sus rostros muy cerca hasta que su caliente aliento era lo único que podía percibir, apreció los nublados ojos de soldado que amaba, aunque en ese momento brillaban cristalinos por la excitación, el omega parecía ensimismado, perdido en el propio ardor de su celo más que consiente de lo que pasaba en su entorno.

Sabía lo mucho que Yuri detestaba verse en ese estado, lo odió desde el momento en que su primer celo llegó y había tenido que aprender a vivir con eso, ayudándose con los supresores y pasando la peor parte en un hotel de calor donde era todavía más frustrante no obtener lo que su cuerpo lloraba y él no quería ceder, pero él jamás iba a pasar por eso de nuevo, Otabek no lo permitiría, cuidaría de Yuri en cada uno de sus calores, aún si este no le permitiera tocarlo, lo haría porque antes que el instinto de apareamiento estaba el de velar por la seguridad y protección de su pareja destinada.

El alfa besó dulcemente la frente del ruso y luego sus calientes mejillas, Yuri cerró los ojos perdido en la dulzura de los gestos dejando salir un tembloroso suspiro de confort. Otabek siguió besando cuidadosamente el rostro de su amante, trazando su barbilla y su cuello hasta llegar a morder la piel sobre su clavícula lo cual le regaló un nuevo estremecimiento en el aliento de Yuri, le gustaba que el menor reaccionara así, como si apenas fuera a ser marcado, aun cuando se habían enlazado años atrás, Otabek sonrió y buscó la marca de su mordedura, estaba justo sobre el hombro derecho de Yuri, se inclinó para besarlo y el omega gimió con la estimulación del vínculo.

Cuando Otabek había preguntado dónde quería ser marcado Yuri había pedido que lo hiciera allí, en su hombro y no en el cuello como era la manera tradicional. La singular petición de Yuri tenía un porqué: de esa forma la marca no sería visible. No es que el omega quisiera ocultar su enlace con Otabek, sino que temía que al patinar con vestimentas que dejaran expuesto su cuello las personas se fijaran más en el hecho de que estaba vinculado que en su desempeño, además, según el consejo de Lilia, era mucho más favorable que los alfas pensaran que estaba disponible, eso añadiría seducción a sus programas. Aunque, fuera de la pista de hielo y especialmente cuando eran más propensos a ser abordados por fans y paparazzis, Yuri solía usar camisas que dejaban su hombro expuesto, dejando a la vista la marca de su vínculo con Otabek, algo que, aunque el alfa no admitiera abiertamente, lo llenaba de posesiva dicha.

El kazajo mordió suavemente la piel marcada causando un placentero hormigueo en la zona que hizo a Yuri volver a estremecerse, su caliente lengua se deslizó alrededor de la cicatriz, había sido cuidadoso al perforar la piel, era una mordida limpia y circular, el espacio de sus colmillos eran lo más definido y el resto era apenas una tenue marca sobre la delicada piel de Yuri. Otabek presionó su nariz contra el cuello del omega, inhalando con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones de esa exquisita fragancia, era tan pesada e intensa que incluso podía saborear el aroma dulce de Yuri en su boca, gimió temblando contra el cuerpo más caliente, invadido por el ferviente impulso de moverse.

Yuri volvió a pronunciar su nombre como si fuera la única palabra que conociera, los dedos del rubio se enredaron en los desaliñados risos castaños, arrastrándolo nuevamente con él en un húmedo y caliente beso, sus bocas se movieron juntas y sus lenguas se encontraron, ambos bebiendo del otro, era maravilloso. Yuri aferró en un puño tembloroso la tela de la camisa que aún cubría la parte superior del cuerpo de Otabek, el frustrado intento por quitarlo se quedó en un patético empuje pero fue suficiente para que el alfa entendiera lo que su pareja quería. Otabek se separó lo suficiente para retirar la última prenda que lo cubría, el fuerte torso expuesto fue una delicia a la vista de Yuri, el alfa se percató de lo mucho que lo afectó pues sintió la humedad crecer alrededor de él.

El omega cepilló una caricia a través de sus bíceps, el recorrido de sus dedos se sentían como fuego sobre la piel de Otabek, encendiendo un caliente hormigueo, como si fuera a dibujar una ardiente estela por donde los deslizaba. El tacto llegó hasta el pecho, delineando los duros pectorales del alfa y luego más abajo, hacia sus marcados abdominales, vio a Yuri tomarse un largo momento de contemplación mientras las yemas de sus dedos se frotaban sobre sus músculos, había un deseo y pasión ardiente en sus ojos pero también orgullo, este era su alfa, suyo y perfecto sólo para él. El dominante instinto de Otabek se regocijó ante la aprobación del omega. Después, los ojos de Yuri bajaron aún más, a su propia hinchada erección, hasta cierto punto olvidada, presionada entre el vientre de Otabek y el suyo, su vista siguió la atractiva senda de vellos oscuros perdiéndose en la unión de sus cuerpos, contuvo el aliento, la visión envió una oleada placentera por todo su cuerpo, se mordió el labio deseoso de que Otabek volviera a empujarse vigoroso contra él, sentía el nudo de este cada vez menos apretado y más caliente en su interior.

El ruso levantó los brazos hacia los hombros del kazajo, quien se inclinó permitiendo que los enredara en su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia abajo con él, las cabezas de ambos reposaron en el hombro contrario, Yuri presionó su nariz contra el cuello de Otabek donde el olor era más espeso, un gemido brotó involuntariamente de sus garganta, el aroma del alfa era una droga intoxicante en la que quería ahogarse, su cuerpo se calentaba dispuesto nuevamente a su compañero. Otabek dedicó un dulce momento a besarle con adoración, distrayendo la agitación de Yuri mientras esperaban para moverse de nuevo, susurró versos de amor en el oído del omega, los sueños, sus deseos y el anhelo, tiernas palabras que no sabía si eran comprendidas en el estado soporífero del celo en el que se encontraba, pero la piel del rubio parecía erizarse con placer al susurrarle, quizá sólo era el efecto de su voz, pero a Otabek le gustaba pensar que Yuri lo escuchaba, aunque era tan cursi que probablemente luego lo negaría.

El alfa oscilaba sus caderas suavemente por momentos para comprobar la soltura de sus cuerpos, Yuri respondía al movimiento con un suave jadeo cada vez, después de un rato dedicado a los besos y las palabras sintió la liberación de su nudo y su miembro nuevamente rígido en el interior del omega, listo para un segundo round. Otabek se inclinó y besó a Yuri pasionalmente, diferente a la dulce manera en que lo había estado haciendo antes, el rubio respondió casi inmediatamente con voracidad, bebiendo del néctar de su boca, un ahogado gemido se escapó cuando el mayor empujó su lengua contra la suya. Era difícil respirar, con esa boca devorándole con avidez y su nariz incapaz de inhalar algo más que no fuera el dulzón aroma del celo, se estaba asfixiando en puro deseo. La mano de Otabek tomó la pierna de Yuri y lo obligó a flexionarla hacia arriba, la flexibilidad del omega era un regalo, permitiendo maniobrar fácilmente su cuerpo, el cambio en sus músculos internos apretó de forma diferente el pene del alfa dentro de su compañero rompiendo el beso en un estremecimiento, Otabek se incorporó ligeramente mirando el estado en el que se encontraba el menor. El sedoso cabello rubio era una maraña de oro derramado entre las sábanas, la piel húmeda, perlada por el sudor y enrojecida en los bordes de su cuerpo, sus ojos se encontraron, pero Yuri parecía no mirarlo, era como si toda su concentración estuviera dispersa, probablemente sólo centrado en el placer que el contacto con el alfa le proporcionaba. Las respiraciones de ambos eran irregulares, Otabek apreció y amó la visión de Yuri debajo de él, besó con adoración el muslo abierto del rubio como un preámbulo de lo que seguiría, casi pudo saborear la impaciencia de Yuri cuando colocó su pierna sobre su hombro para darse más espacio y estrechar su unión.

Entonces, sin demorar más tiempo, Otabek empujó con fuerza. Una vez, dos, tres, pronto construyó un ritmo regular de embestidas enérgicas y profundas, podía sentir el temblor de la pierna de Yuri sobre su hombro cada vez que empujaba, como si cada choque de sus cuerpos enviara una violenta sacudida de placer por el cuerpo de su omega. Yuri clamaba audiblemente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre las almohadas en vivo éxtasis, era una bendición que las paredes fueran insonoras porque de lo contrario los gritos del rubio se escucharían hasta la esquina de la cuadra.

Sólo durante sus celos Otabek podía ver esta faceta de Yuri en completa entrega, arrastrado al más puro placer bajo los cuidados del alfa, eso era algo que el ruso pocas veces dejaba ver de otra manera, sabía cuánto lo amaba, pero era parte de su orgullo no mostrarse de esa manera tan vulnerable. En un estado más lúcido, Yuri hubiera acallado lo mejor posible sus gemidos y habría ocultado su rostro detrás de sus manos o alguna almohada, pero en esos momentos el rubio no pensaba en nada más que dejarse arrastrar al infierno del placer con su compañero vinculado, Otabek podía entonces beber de esa lujuriosa imagen de Yuri y amarla en su totalidad.

El ritmo de sus empujes se volvió gradualmente más errático y más rápido, a medida que la conocida presión en sus vientres se hacía incontenible. Otabek se inclinó hacia Yuri y este levantó sus brazos para sostenerse de sus hombros como un ancla de apoyo que lo mantenía al borde del colapso, los dedos de Yuri se contraían fuertemente ante cada vigorosa embestida e intentar controlar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo era un caso completamente perdido. En sus últimos momentos, Otabek abrazó a Yuri, presionando sus frentes juntas, sus rostros tan cerca que prácticamente respiraba su caliente aliento, pudo apreciar el mágico momento en que Yuri cerró sus ojos cuando lo llenó nuevamente, sus dulces mejillas intensamente enrojecidas y su boca abriéndose en un jadeo satisfactorio al volver a recibir el apretado nudo de su alfa. Nuevamente el omega se encontró absorto dentro de su propio orgasmo. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban rígidos, presionados con la fuerza de Otabek contra el colchón todo el largo tiempo que duró el éxtasis. Lentamente los músculos se relajaron, envolviéndolos en un suave abrazo, el alfa ofreció ligeros besos como un nuevo consuelo para su hipersensible omega. Yuri hizo un indefenso sonido debajo de Otabek y el pene del alfa volvió a endurecerse aún con el nudo hinchado en su interior.

_Estaban justo en el ojo de la tormenta._

_._

Debía ser bien avanzado el segundo día. Al menos esa era la impresión de Otabek. A decir verdad, no tenía una clara percepción del tiempo en esos momentos, todo se sentía extrañamente vago y somnoliento, no recordaba haber dormido mucho y Yuri apenas había dado tregua para detenerse a comer algo.

En realidad, no recordaba casi nada de sus últimas horas de sexo intenso desde que el aroma de Yuri se había vuelto increíblemente pesado y penetrante en la habitación como si se tratara de un fuerte incienso. Incluso tenía la invasiva sensación de que en algún momento había perdido el conocimiento y Yuri había continuado ultrajado su cuerpo que, aún en estado de inconciencia, respondía al celo del omega, el cual debía admitir, estaba siendo particularmente intenso en esta ocasión. Tenía vagos recuerdos de que en celos anteriores Yuri daba más tregua entre encuentros, comparado a esta ocasión que habían estado manteniendo relaciones ininterrumpidas durante horas.

Justo en ese momento estaban experimentado un nuevo orgasmo. Yuri reposaba acostado sobre su vientre mientras que Otabek empujaba su liberación dentro de él en una última embestida, sosteniendo firmemente sus caderas enrojecidas con las marcas de los dedos del alfa sobre la pálida piel, ya bastante exhausto, Otabek se desplomó sobre el rubio con menor consideración que al inicio, ambos jadeaban agitadamente y aún a través de todo el agotamiento físico, el kazajo aún podía depositar dulces besos en la espalda de su amada pareja, obteniendo el más gratificante ronroneo de satisfacción por sus cuidados. Yuri parecía mucho más relajado después de este orgasmo, lo cual sólo podía ser una señal de que el celo iba en descenso, incluso cuando el aroma continuaba sofocándolo.

― Yura ― Otabek pronunció y aunque fue suave por el agotamiento todavía se escuchó firme.

― Hmm ― Yuri tarareó alegre. A pesar de que sonaba totalmente embriagado por el placer, fue mucho más estable que los gemidos y pequeños sonidos que había obtenido anteriormente, poco a poco la noción del rubio iba regresando y durante los próximos encuentros obtendría mayor control de su cuerpo.

― Aprovechemos este descanso para tomar una ducha ― el kazajo susurró suavemente en su oído. Yuri gruñó, no quería salir del nido bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero Otabek estaba firmemente dispuesto a tomar esta oportunidad para lavar sus cuerpos pegajosos y húmedos. Así que cuando el nudo cedió se levantó de la cama. Sus piernas temblaron fatigadas cuando se puso de pie casi haciéndolo caer en la primera impresión, así que tuvo que volver a sentarse en el borde de la cama mientras intentaba conseguir la firmeza que necesitaba para caminar el corto tramo hasta el baño. Sintió la incomodidad de Yuri cuando se alejó y luchó contra el impulso de su alfa interior que le pedía no abandonar a su pareja, tuvo que forzarse y repetirse a sí mismo que no estaba haciendo eso, sólo iba a llenar la bañera con agua caliente.

Cuando regresó con Yuri, el omega se había hecho un ovillo en el reducido espacio de lo que en un principio fue su nido, porque ahora muchas almohadas y prendas yacían desparramadas en el suelo, la sábana estaba completamente húmeda y arrugada, Otabek sabía que tendría que cambiarlas después del baño al igual que los forros de las almohadas, aunque la ropa que Yuri había escogido volvería ser colocada en el nido. Su corazón se estrujó al ver la posición defensiva que había tomado el omega en su ausencia, fue cuidadoso cuando lo tocó y lo llamó con suavidad.

―Yuri, vamos a la ducha ¿Puedes caminar? ―

El omega se desenvolvió, miró a Otabek y luego miró la distancia entre la cama y la ducha como si fuera una vereda interminable, hizo un pequeño gemido de disgusto pero no opuso resistencia cuando el mayor lo ayudó a incorporarse, al igual que el alfa, los pies de Yuri tambalearon en el momento en que los puso en el suelo, aunque mayormente afectado por razones obvias. Otabek lo ayudó a llegar a la ducha y sentarse en el interior con agua caliente. Yuri exhaló pesadamente al contacto con el agua, Otabek supo cuán reconfortante fue para el cuerpo del menor entrar en la bañera y dejar que sus músculos se relajaran en el agua caliente.

El alfa se arrodilló junto a la bañera y presionó un beso en el hombro húmedo de su pareja mientras esta se relajaba. Comenzó lavando el largo cabello del rubio. A pesar de que estaba enredado y un poco opaco, seguía siendo hermoso a sus ojos. Fue lento mientras masajeaba cuidadosamente la cien de su pareja hasta que el champú hizo espuma, dejando que las doradas hebras se enredaran y desenredaran entre sus dedos, teniendo cuidado de no alar demasiado y provocar un disgusto en Yuri, pero el rostro del menor no reflejaba más que paz, rendido a los cuidados del alfa. Como una prueba de esto echó hacia atrás su cabeza casi involuntariamente, disfrutando del cuidadoso toque.

―  _Beka_ … ― el omega susurró en un satisfactorio suspiro, quizá sin pensarlo, sólo como una respuesta al relajante tacto.

Otabek sonrió y siguió, esta vez tomando el jabón para lavar el cuerpo de Yuri, comenzó desde su cuello, depositó besos y luego cepilló con el jabón sobre la delicada piel, Otabek adoró cada pequeño rincón del cuerpo de Yuri mientras lo limpiaba, a veces saboreó el amargo sabor del champú en su lengua cuando se escurría debido al agua, el omega continuó disfrutando de la minuciosa atención.

Cuando acabó de limpiarlo Otabek dejó que su pareja se relajara un tiempo más, Yuri parecía totalmente absorto en la calma por un momento, así que tomó la rápida decisión de aprovechar y cambiar las sábanas como había planeado. Fue rápido, manteniéndose completamente atento a cualquier sonido que Yuri hiciera al echarlo en falta, pero no sucedió, tal vez el omega estaba tan relajado que no se había percatado de su ausencia o la conciencia le había regresado lo suficiente como para poder reprimir ese impulso, pero Otabek agradeció silenciosamente porque había logrado reemplazar las sábanas sucias, las cuales arrojó a una esquina de la habitación, y recomponer el nido de Yuri lo mejor que había podido, aunque había retirado en su totalidad la ropa húmeda que el omega había hurtado, esperaba que no se molestara mucho por la desaparición parcial de su nido.

Regresó pocos minutos después al lado de Yuri, quien aún parecía disfrutar del agua caliente con los ojos cerrados, los cuales se abrieron para darle la bienvenida a Otabek cuando este se unió a él en la tina. Lo primero que hizo fue mojar su cara y peinar su cabello hacia atrás con el agua, pensó en darse una ducha mucho más sencilla por lo que no usó champú y fue directamente por el jabón, su cuerpo dio en respingo cuando frotó el jabón contra las finas heridas que las uñas de Yuri habían dejado en su espalda y brazos, no había notado el ligero ardor hasta ahora, hizo una nota mental para aplicar ungüento después.

Una vez sus cuerpos estaban más limpios, Otabek abrazó a Yuri, haciéndole girar su cabeza suavemente, se inclinó para besarle, Yuri podía sentir la erección de Otabek despierta, presionándose contra su espalda y gimió impaciente por eso.

― Tranquilo, gatito, no comas ansias ― Otabek advirtió con un bufido divertido, Yuri gruñó en respuesta, se giró lo que el reducido espacio en la bañera le permitió y empujó a Otabek ligeramente con la palma de su mano.

― Beka, siéntate en el borde de la bañera ― el omega casi demandó y aunque el alfa lo miró ligeramente confundido hizo lo que el menor decía, movido por la curiosidad de lo que su pareja quería hacer. Se sentó con cuidado en el borde húmedo de la bañera, agarrándose de los extremos y dejando sólo sus piernas dentro. Yuri se deslizó a través del agua como si fuese un cocodrilo al acecho, se levantó apoyando sus manos sobre los muslos de Otabek, quedando entre sus piernas, el mayor contuvo la respiración ante la expectativa. Su dura erección se levantaba orgullosa justo frente al rostro del rubio, Yuri dibujó una sonrisa de complicidad ante este hecho y Otabek tragó comprendiendo lo que sucedería.

El pene de Otabek se estremecía de vez en cuando ante la vista de Yuri, se veía como una erección dolorosa a estas alturas, enrojecido, escurriendo y ligeramente hinchado. El omega envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la base, el tacto fue dado con extremo cuidado, podía sentir el músculo abultado que se extendería hasta formar un nudo antes de eyacular, Yuri tuvo que reprimir un gemido ante el pensamiento de eso sucediendo en su interior, trató de dispersar esa imagen concentrando toda su atención en lo que haría. Empezó con un tenue beso en la punta, sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de su amante cuando lo hizo, Otabek contenía la respiración y luchaba por no estremecerse con ese pequeño tacto, tratando de ocultar el sensible estado en el que se encontraba.

Yuri lo miró fijamente mientras depositaba reconfortantes besos sobre la extensión de su miembro, vio la expresión de Otabek cambiar lentamente, la expectación inicial se transformó poco a poco en una mirada jadeante que añoraba placer. Satisfecho con la impaciencia de su amante, el rubio sonrió pícaramente y no se demoró en tomarlo con su boca, meciendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, acarició la extensión con su lengua dejando un nuevo hilillo de saliva cada vez que se retiraba, la respiración del alfa se había vuelto superficial, lo observaba tomar aire por la boca evitando inhalar su aroma porque probablemente lo haría terminar instantáneamente.

Otabek sostuvo la cabeza de Yuri en algún punto, enredando sus dedos en el húmedo cabello, pero no hizo nada más que eso, no alejó al ruso ni tuvo la intensión de guiar el movimiento, era como si el alfa necesitara tocar a su compañero para mantenerse aferrado en ese delgado trecho de realidad. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando no podía evitar halar con algo de fuerza las doradas hebras consiguiendo una queja ahogada de Yuri.

― Yura… ― Otabek bramó con la mandíbula apretada dando un tirón en el cabello del menor, obligándolo a dejar su pene tan repentinamente que comenzó a toser, el alfa lo sostuvo mientras el cuerpo de Yuri se agitaba ― Ven, Yura… necesito estar dentro ― dijo con la voz fragmentada al borde de su orgasmo, las palabras enviaron una oleada de placer en el rubio, quien casi sin pensarlo obedeció, se levantó haciendo espacio para que Otabek entrara en la tina una vez más y entonces fue conducido hacia abajo sobre su erección, Yuri no necesitó ninguna preparación, su cuerpo estaba ya listo esperando por el alfa, un suspiro de satisfacción salió de sus labios tan pronto como Otabek se deslizó dentro de él y el poderoso agarre del alfa lo sostuvo con vehemencia de sus nalgas, el mayor empujó hacia arriba y el cuerpo del omega se arqueó abordado por el placer, el agua de la bañera se movía violentamente con el salvaje choque de sus cuerpos, aumentando el sonido húmedo del chapoteo.

Otabek estaba en su límite, así que aunque lo intentó no pudo durar mucho más que unas contadas embestidas antes de unir enérgicamente sus caderas, inmovilizando el pequeño cuerpo sobre él y volver a llenarlo con su desbordante deseo, Yuri se abrazó fuertemente al mayor mientras recibía su semilla y el nudo se inflaba dentro suyo como había imaginado desde el comienzo, la sola sensación era mucho mejor que el pensamiento, su omega interno se revolcó en la satisfacción de ser anudado.

Les tomó varios minutos recuperar el aliento, Yuri volvía a sentirse mareado por el calor del celo, pero intentó luchar contra el sentimiento, en vez de eso, junto su frente con la de Otabek recibiendo una cansada sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraron tan cerca y el beso ocurrió inevitable, lento y dulce, contrastando con la feroz actividad de hace unos minutos.

― Creo que… debemos ducharnos otra vez ― Yuri bromeó arrastrando las palabras debido al cansancio y Otabek rio con irremediable encanto.

― Sí, eso parece. Vamos a esperar un poco antes de hacerlo ― respondió obteniendo una sonrisa del rubio, luego lo sintió acurrucar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y Otabek se dedicó a acariciar su espalda tranquilamente, intentando mantener su toque cuidadoso, no quería catalizar un nuevo encuentro entre ambos por el momento, Yuri tenía que conseguir descanso cada vez que hubiera una oportunidad, era quien más se había mantenido activo las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas y a medida que la bruma del celo se esfumara el peso de la falta de sueño y fatiga se harían más presentes en él.

―  _Beka_ … ― Yuri sollozó siendo atacado por una nueva oleada de deseo.

―  _Sshh_ … tranquilo, gatito. Ya vamos ― el alfa susurró en el oído del menor con dulzura y tranquilidad. Yuri se estremeció entre sus brazos, sintió la temperatura del pequeño cuerpo creciendo caliente y el aroma de la fertilidad impregnando el ambiente, hinchando su pecho en cada inhalación, naturalmente su propio cuerpo reaccionó a eso, dolorosamente duro una vez más, pero se contuvo.

Cuando pudieron separarse, Otabek volvió a limpiar el cuerpo de Yuri, más rápido y menos meticuloso que la primera vez, Yuri ya no lo tomó con calma en esta ocasión, pequeños gemidos fueron arrastrados cada vez que el toque del alfa se produjo como si de quemaduras se tratase. Yuri intentó tirar de Otabek sobre él en un descuido y el alfa tuvo que sostenerse fuertemente de los lados de la bañera, besó a Yuri pero mantuvo sus muñecas firmemente aferradas para evitar un nuevo intento de abordaje. Salir de la bañera fue un logro y secar a Yuri fue otro, el omega continuaba todavía un poco húmedo cuando fue depositado en la cama cubierta con sábanas limpias, hubo un ligero quejido de disgusto cuando Yuri se dio cuenta de que su nido había sido manipulado, pero el calor de Otabek detrás suyo lo hizo olvidarlo inmediatamente.

El pecho del rubio vibró en un nuevo ronroneo cuando su compañero se unió a él nuevamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sosteniéndolo cerca mientras miraba en sus ojos y le sonreía con amor antes de fundirse en un profundo beso.

.

Yuri se despertó al medio día del tercer día con todo su cuerpo cantando en dolor, sentía sus extremidades flojas y temblorosas, la sola idea de levantarse le provocaba malestar, se había acurrucado debajo de las mantas huyendo de la luz que también lo hacía sentir enfermo. Otabek entró en ese momento a la habitación, el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse retumbó en los oídos de Yuri haciéndolo gruñir. El alfa traía consigo una bandeja con té, un plato con panqueques, miel en una salsera y una manzana. Yuri sintió nauseas de sólo verlo y volvió a poner las mantas sobre su cabeza.

― Vamos, Yuri tienes que comer ― dijo Otabek dejando escapar un suspiro.

― Vomitaré ― amenazó.

― Al menos intenta con la manzana ― respondió con resignación, colocando la bandeja en la mesita de noche a un costado de la cama y tomando sólo la fruta para acercarla a donde estaba el omega. Yuri gimió adolorido pero descubrió su rostro y miró a Otabek, luego a la manzana y luego nuevamente a Otabek antes de rendirse a tomarla, la acercó a su boca y dio una pequeña mordida, hizo una mueca al masticar, sentía por mucho más la acidez que lo dulce. Otabek ofreció una sonrisa de consuelo y besó su nariz que se había arrugado ligeramente ante el sabor. Tomó a Yuri y logró que tomara una posición ligeramente erguida, sin llegar a sentarse sobre sus nalgas totalmente adoloridas y probablemente coloreadas con moretones azules y verdes de los que no se sentía muy orgulloso. Tuvo miedo de preguntar pero aun así lo hizo.

― En una escala del uno al diez ¿Qué tan adolorido estás? ― miró a Yuri con preocupación cuando este dejó de masticar al escucharlo, luego lo miró con el ceño fruncido y dijo:

― Como el infierno.

Otabek gimió lastimeramente.

― ¿Es eso un número?

― ¿Enserio estás preguntando?

Se podía sentir el filo en la voz de Yuri, así que Otabek fue minucioso al escoger sus palabras antes de hablar.

― Lo siento, la próxima vez puedo intentar ser más cuidadoso…

― No ― Yuri dijo rápidamente y luego se sonrojó, evitando la mirada del mayor ― Tú estuviste… magnifico ― el omega admitió en un susurro. Otabek lo miró, un poco sorprendido en un inicio, pero rápidamente reemplazó su sorpresa con una cálida sonrisa y atrajo a Yuri más cerca suyo, pasando un brazo por su espalda ― Pero ni creas que por eso estás del todo perdonado ― el rubio habló rápidamente, golpeando la nariz del mayor con la punta de su dedo ― Vas a tener que convertirte en mi esclavo por el resto de la semana, tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga. Mucho chocolate caliente, botanas, piroshkis y netflix hasta tarde ― Yuri parecía estar amenazándolo con su tono disgustado y todavía apuntándole con el dedo pero Otabek no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

― Y por el resto de mi vida, Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Y sobretodo la infinita paciencia, sé que ha sido mucho desde la última actualización de esta historia, pero quiero que sepan que no estaba pensando dejarla de lado. Esta historia fue la primera que publiqué y probablemente debido al tiempo vaya a cambiar su rumbo con respecto a cómo lo había pensado en un principio, pero no demasiado, espero puedan acompañarme aún así. Quería desenvolverme un poco más en la temática del omegaverse y estaba deseosa de escribir sobre el celo de un omega, lamento si el capítulo ha sido demasiado porno :'D pero hacía mucho que no escribía un lemon largo y tendido ;) probablemente ya no haya lemon más adelante aunque no prometo nada (?) y tampoco fecha de actualización porque desafortunadamente creo que seguiré tardando un poco con esta historia :( estoy centrándome en (Soul)Bonded y otros proyectos por ahí. Sin embargo, espero que la espera no sea tan larga como esta vez.   
> Nuevamente gracias por su paciencia y espero que podamos leernos pronto!

**Author's Note:**

> ~(owo)~ Decidí probar suerte aquí, es mi primer historia en esta plataforma, mi primer historia OtaYuri y mi primer omegaverse (Mira no más el desastre que se va a juntar aquí) Si alguien me lee, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y me puedan acompañar <3   
> Besitos, galletitas y abrazos.


End file.
